Samuel Walker
Samuel Walker was a pre-war politician who served as the last acting president of the United States of America prior to the outbreak of the Great War. Known for his charm, whits, and charisma, Samuel Walker served as a proud and patriotic president who lead America to near victory during the Sino-American War and would've won the conflict had the Great War not occured. History Early Life and Childhood Samuel Walker was born on August 4th, 2012 in Dallas of the Texas Commonwealth. He grew up in the suburbs and attended school near the inner city. He had a childhood of relative peace and happiness growing up in a traditional American household. After school and on the weekends, Sam would go out hunting with his father in the nearby woods and was trainined in how to use weapons. At the age of 17, he was an honor student in high school and graduated at the age of 18 in 2030. Early Military Career At the age of 21, Samuel Walker signed up for the United States Army in 2031 believing that he had a moral and patriotic duty to fulfil. He passed inspection and was sent to an army base somehwere in Central Nevada, Southwest Commonwealth for military training before finally passing and was sent to Hawaii, near the pacific. In 2034, Walker was deployed to the Philippines to overthrow the communist government there and first saw combat while in the pacific. He was a fine soldier according to his superiors and served two tours in the country before finally leaving in 2037, a year before the communist government had collapsed. After his service in the Philippines, he was promoted to a Specialist. Walker was later sent back to the Philippines in 2039 as a peacekeeper to maintain peace and monitor the reorganization and reformation of the country as the Philippines had a Pro-American government installed and a new military was created with Walker being at a training camp and showed many Filippino military recruits how to handle and shoot a rifle. During his second time in the southasian nation, his base camp was attacked by communist militants and he famously defended a medical ward from communist militants and manged to even capture one of their leaders. As a result, he became a folk hero and a figure used in propaganda by the American government and became a celebrty-like figure back at home in the United States. In 2042, he was sent back to the U.S. and was promoted again to Corporal. Later Military Career Walker remained in the U.S. Army for a couple more years. In 2050, he was promoted to the rank of Sergent First Class and was stationed at the Mexican-American border as tensions were rising between the United States and Mexico over the transport of oil supplies into the U.S. from Mexico which were becoming more and more complicated and delayed. Down south, the country was under attack as the Mexican National Army, a nationalistic military organization and political party, began attacking federal forces in Mexico City and made their way up to the border with the United States and attacked American troops there in 2051. Eventually however, the United States had enough and declared war on Mexico and began invading the country that same year. Walker lead his unit across the border and attacked Mexican nationalists and beat them with ease. Within a weak, the entire border was occupied and the last pockets of resistance surrendered to the Americans while many other Mexicans defected and aligned themselves with the Americans. For the next year, Walker would be in Mexico and lead many American soldiers to victory and even participated in the siege of Mexico City towards the wars end in 2052. After taking the city, Walker was with his men and a picture was taken of them and used in propaganda posters and poastcards back at home. After serving another three years in the army, Walker eventually resigned and turned to politics after a long military career. Early Political Career Walker's first known political action was in 2056 where he ran to become the governor of the Texas Commonwealth and won by a landslide due to his immense popularity and general image back in the American mainland. He became the new governor and governed the commonwealth with efficiency and tradition. He promoted American nationalism and exeptionalism as governor of the Texas Commonwealth and was able to make the commonwealth one of the wealtheist in all of America. After Harold Anderson took office, he began to crack down on the southern border and the newly formed commonwealths down south in the annexed territories of Northern Mexico There, Governor Walker met with Anderson and the two collaborated togather to help maintain security down south and protect the oil pipelines that were acquired from Mexico during the invasion. In response to the terrorist threat that was posed by the Mexican People's Resistance Army, Walker had the Texas National Guard on standby across the entire commonwealth's southern border and collaborated with the South Texas Commonwealth as well to retain stability across the entire country fearing that the MPRA would destabilize the country and had them labeled as anarchists and terrorists. Because of this, Walker and his administration were openly hostile towards anarchists and eventually, his anti-anarchist sentiment spread to the far reaches of the federal government where the House of Un-American Activities began cracking down on anarchists as well believing them to be just as dangerous as communists. As a result, he became a target for both the MPRA and anarchists alike. In 2058, an oil rig in the Coahuila Commonwealth came under attack by MPRA militants which resulted in a gunfight between MPRA militants and American soldiers. The Americans had won but, they damaged the rig and as a result, Walker seized all oil rigs and companies in Texas Commonwealth and made them state property and placed them under permemant military protection. The MPRA began to send members into Texas in order to attack these wells but, they had less success than last time and Walker earned a growth in popularity as a result. Governing Texas however was far from an easy task as prior to Walker being elected, Texas oil wells had ran dry and the commonwealth's economy began to suffer as a result. To make matters worse, the New Plague began to break out and thousands ot Texans were infected and martial law had been declared in many parts of the commonwealth, including places like Dallas. Walker had managed to keep the Texas Commonwealth alive and well and maintained its stability but, he used controversial and harsh methods to maintain order. Presidential Campaign In 2063, Samuel Walker officially began running for President of the United States and ended up becoming the frontrunner and canidate for the Republican Party running against Democrat incumbent Harold Anderson. Throughout the 2060s, the Resource Wars had only intensified and Anderson was controversial over his handeling of situations such as Chinese expansion throughout Asia, the European refugee crisis and retaining the isolationist sentiment from the 2040s despite it declining into a minority position among the Amerian people who saw China's expansion throughout Asia and the resurgence of communism as a threat to freedom. Walker ran on a campaign that promised to protect the American people and most importantly, stop Communist China with one of his more popular slogans being "We'll send em' back to Beijing". Walker himself was very controversial among American liberals, progressives, and left-leaners in general as they viewed him as a dangerous tyrant who would usurp power and authority to fit his own agenda though, Walker was able to make it through such accusations earning the support from more traditional Americans. Throughout the year 2064, Walker railed against the establishment and vowed to fight for the American people and to preserve American culture and values against the threat that was China and communism. He managed to hold his ground enough to actually debate with President Anderson and won the 2064 general election winning around 56% of the popular vote and securing 284 electoral votes. Anderson congraduated him and honorably stepped down and wrapped up his time in the White House to pave the way for his successor. After his electoral victory, Walker worked hard on forming his administration picking his long-time political ally, Johnathan Williams, to be his Vice President. After finihsing his nominies, Walker and the others traveled to Washington D.C. and set up shop in the White House. First Term Samuel Walker was eventually inagurated into office on January 27th, 2065, where he became the next president of the country. He addressed a large crowd of supporters in front of the White House where he vowed to defeat the "vile" forces of communism and would force China "behind the Great Wall" and was met with roary applause. During his first hundred days in office, President Walker made sure that the Expeditionary Marines from India were safely brought home after supporting the Indian Army in repealing the Chinese from the country. Afterwards, he mobilized the Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy and increased military presence on the Alaskan Pipeline and increasingly pressured Canada into caving into U.S. demands increasing tensions between the two nations. As the fighting intensified in Alaska and the Chinese advance began to slow down, Canada began to increasingly get in America's way with politicians leading protests in highways transporting American soldiers from the mainland to Alaska and constant threats of terrorism against American oil pipelines that ran through Canadian territory. Finally in an attempt to end the crisis once and for all, President Walker ordered that the United States begin to take over Canada and in 2067, he began a campaign of annexing Canada into American territory. American troops pulled in and quickly began to supress the Canadian protestors and take over military bases and instalations across the entire country ultimately forcing Canada to back down but only for a short period of time as fighting quickly broke out within days. With tensions constantly rising daily, President Walker began to take extreme actions and measures to protect and defend the United States and freedom abroad. One of those actions was in Canada where he gave U.S. troops permission to use lethal force against the Canadian military and rebels and were ordered to remove protestors by any means necessary citing that the Canadians could pave the way for a Chinese advance towards the continental United States. American forces had all of southern Canada annexed by the end of the year and President Walker only ordered them to move on and press forward up north until all of Canada was annexed into American territory. In 2068, Walker had gathered many government and military officials to a secret meeting in the White House where he talked to them about the possibility of a nuclear war with China with the Chinese advance having finally stopped in Alaska but feared a nuclear response from them. The officials agreed with him and they decided to form an organization who's goal is to continue the federal government even after the event of a nuclear war and to keep America alive and well and restore the country one day and so, the officials ended up forming the Enclave with the sole intent of continueing America even after a nuclear war. That same year, Walker won the general election and was re-elected as president. Category:People